


Carry Me

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MuRay shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me

"My wings are getting tired! C’mon, pretty please! Just carry me!" 

"No, Murfy."

"But guys, I’ve been flying all day. They’re getting sore!"

"Just walk then."

"It’s been sooooo long! I don’t even know if I remember how!"

"You can figure it out."

Frowning, the Greenbottle drops to the ground. His first few steps are shaky, and he almost falls over. His unproportional body made standing hard, it felt like he was going to tip over. The others walk more quickly, and leave him behind in a matter of moments. 

"Hey, guuuys, wait up for me!" Murfy tries to walk quickly to catch up, but he trips over. His face gets hot, embarrassed. Picking himself up, he brushes his outfit off. It takes him by surprise when Rayman picks him up. A little squeak escapes him as he’s plopped into the man’s red hood. It takes a little adjusting, but he manages to fit himself in it. 

"Better?" Rayman says sheepishly.

"Heh, yeah. Thanks, Ray," Murfy turns slightly, giving the limbless boy a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
